1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup lens unit and an image pickup device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in an image pickup lens unit using a plurality of lenses such as lenese in a camera, lenses are ground or formed and the lenses are disposed in a lens housing made of, for example, a metal member which is precisely formed. After that, the alignment of the lenses is adjusted mutually so as to be fixed. In contrast, in a Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 4-97110 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 7-209714, an image pickup lens unit and an image pickup device using therefore are disclosed in which a lens supporting member having a cylindrical frame is formed in a molding process by using a synthetic resin member so as to reduce members for the lens supporting member.